User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.6.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1,2) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Help! You can help me to my new series?It need landscape, and where lidicrine make head(Ball and Trapeze), you can make rific.Bouncer are walker that bounce. You can make the first level rific. Enemy:Pink Roundhead Bouncer, Green Skull Zombie, Blue Vampire Bouncer, Pink Boss Vampire Bouncer.The poisoner 23:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Name:Surprise Church. : Tileset and Landscape, please? : Other than that, alright, but this will be stalled until further notice... HankGuideDude 11:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : You can make you own tilset and landscape. Moon list Can I have an enemy list for the moon series? Ludicrine 01:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, just as soon as I finish one of the projects (tommorow?). HankGuideDude 20:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : You want it like Zoshi-styled? Sure! Ludicrine 20:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I have my own style. Can I help Create Moon 5? Green Gel Flying Eel Purple Cap Wheel Orange Roundhead Wyvern Red Gel Flying Eel Yellow Boss Gel Flying Eel Here- ZoshiX 00:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Enemy for Moon Ridge: *Orange Gel Wywern *Blue Mask Zombie *Yellow Big Vampire Wywern *Green Vampire Walker *Black Boss Vampire Wywern Enemy for Moon 6 *Olive X UFO *Purple Diamond Stickman *Pink X UFO *Yellow Big Cap Walker *White Boss X UFO ZoshiX 19:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ZoshiX Okay, but make sure to update the image accordingly. HankGuideDude 16:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Methane Lake? Impove it, please. : I'm sorry, but my eyes bleed a bit... HankGuideDude 15:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Need Two Help!!! Help 1! I need a Rainforest Landscape. Link Rain Forest Help 2! Can you make a Rainforest Rific.He enemy in it was:Tan Box Stickman and Yellow Vampire Mushroom(Spawned enemy color). : Fine, but I still got 4 projects in stall by your demand... HankGuideDude 04:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) New saw That a saw idea:The Burst Saw, burst are a new type.The poisoner 00:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : A saw that bursts? Alrighty then... HankGuideDude 05:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons. I fixed the bendy bit on axe. (unless that was intended) I also tweaked battleake. I also added an idea for the 2nd class of saws, chainsaw, but you would have to change the name of the chainsaw weapon. ZoshiX 03:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, ok. It was intended, but I'm not sure... I'm not sure what level these will be, mainly cause I'm pretty confused right now... can you clearify things up by doing a weapon grid (like you used with all future weapons)? Check out my Lumberjack sub-page. HankGuideDude 05:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, Ive seen it, heres the chart you asked for. Sorry about the miscoloration on "Thunder Buzzsaw 3" ZoshiX 22:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, Nice! HankGuideDude 22:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I've drawn some LV 7-8 Axes. Do you want me to upload the new weapon grid and give some comments? I also fixed the Thunder Buzzsaw 3. Ivan247 15:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I just completed fixing and adding some spaces, so please wait a little while I update the new image above.... HankGuideDude 15:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded. Personally I think that the LV 7-8 Axes looks a bit ugly, but that's my only idea that pops from my mind. The LV 7-8 Saws are copied and recoloured from your Mars Art. Ivan247 15:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : But still, well done giving a bit of info to the Lumberjack Pie (sounds wierd, don't you think?) : BTW, these little colored squares on the saws... I originally put them for decoration, but I think they'll have some fuel purpose.. but I'm not sure.. HankGuideDude 16:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought the red & green dots on the LV 7-8 Saws are the switches of the saw. Ivan247 16:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that black thing is supposed to be the needle. But thanks for stating that otherwise. XD HankGuideDude 16:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) These Could be the Names. (But I must mention Chainsaw 1 would have to be renamed. Axes: 1-2 Axe, 3-4 Battleaxe, 5-6 War Axe, 7-8 Spikeaxe, 9-S Celestial Axe Saws: 1-2 Saw, 3-4 Buzzsaw, 5-6 Chainsaw, 7-8 Laser Saw P.S. The 7-8 saws look really cool, actually ZoshiX 21:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : 7-8 axes would be Spikeaxe/Polearm... probably, so 3-4... waraxe?? HankGuideDude 21:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Idk, but its before battleaxe... I added 9-S axes if thats ok. ZoshiX 22:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok? OK?!?! It's AWESOME! The glow really gives a great look being "The final set" of the axes! Good job, yet again! HankGuideDude 22:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) If the glow is used by LV 9-S Axes, I think that The Laser Saws should be LV 9-S too. And then I found one of the abandoned Saw pic is quite suitable for LV 7-8 (the LV 5 Thunder Saw in one of the older revisions of the Mars Art). I may upload that later. Ivan247 05:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Space map Can i create a space map ? SR123 14:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : OK! It would act like some sort of a parent map (you click on a planet and it transports into the asked map) : Good luck adding all nessecary Planets/Moons (include Titan too). : As in details, add the sun, asteroid belt and even Ceres, Kuiper Belt and co. HankGuideDude 14:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. I bet no can make a galaxy map; we'll be in..... probably in a sh*t's creek without a paddle, I guess! (Is it a good idea to microwave this??) : : Here is the map------- : :The real look------- : : :How is it. SR123 09:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Not bad at all. Please note that the grassland, seaside and co. map is on earth, but you probably knew that.. HankGuideDude 11:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Templates I just used the Stub Template from Adventure Time wiki as a format thing...I really didn't know what I was doing there. Ludicrine 21:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : But still, The new "oasis" skin destroyed more than half of the templates! I don't think there is a recovery plan for the EXP table, though.. HankGuideDude 21:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool Logo/ Make Card Wow I like your new logo. And can you make a Long Whip's Card. I'm not good at making cards.Speddos 05:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds easy, and thank you. HankGuideDude 11:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Halp Could you make a new head for me? It is a leaf head called mint. LD 15:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) PLAIGURISM! I just lost my mind. Pascal has his own pet adoption center on his French Wiki and stole all our ideas without crediting us! BAN HIM. DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!LD 16:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET AN ADMIN TO BAN HIM OR SOMETHING GAH I'M LOSING MY MIND I HATE PLAIGURISM AAAAAAAAAAH! LD 16:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) o_O 16:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Calming Down... =D Anyways, I'm calming down now, but I still like this userbox thing so I'm keeping it. LD 16:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : This is hilarious!! XD HankGuideDude 16:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) LOSING MARBLES AGAIN HE STOLE YOUR LUMBERJACK IDEA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LD 17:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : In fact, he stole about everything fan-fictional from this wiki...................... that does it! HankGuideDude 18:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Including Ivan247's Long Thunder Staff(he even recolored it!) and someone's Spear weapons. 19:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The fact that stealing is wrong, but recoloring it?!?! He's gonna die alright... HankGuideDude 19:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: http://fr.stickrangerfr.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Pascal5333/Volcan more stealing :o 19:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Wait, why red cards?! They're supposed to be Cosmic blue! ARGH! HankGuideDude 20:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) STEALING IS FUN. STEALING IS FUN. LD 18:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : What does that mean? HankGuideDude 18:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK. I lost meh marbles again. LD 19:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... I don't really like taking pplz ideas... LD 21:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do something! mmm... but actually LD actually did already bann him from his profile. Samuel17 23:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC)